The present invention relates, in general, to tricycles and, in particular, to a new and useful folding tricycle which has handle bars and rear wheels that can be folded to storage positions to make the tricycle compact for storage.
Various folding bicycles are known which have articulating members and locking means that permit the bicycle to be locked in an operable position for use. With the locking means disconnected, such bicycles can be folded in various ways to achieve a smaller overall size.